


Waiting for September (or not)

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The list of the players of the Brazilian national team for the friendly matches in September has been revealed.  For some of them, it brings back bad memory from the world cup.<br/>But for David Luiz, it also means that he will have to reassure his friends, and that he is going to see James Rodriguez again in the game against Colombia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The list

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I decided to write this after I learned which Brazilian players from the world cup were going to play against Colombia, and that David Luiz was one of them . At first it was supposed to be a one shot, but I had so many ideas that it became too long. ;)  
> By the way, even though the next chapters are going to be posted in September, this story takes place in August.

David didn’t know for how long he had been staring at his computer. Maybe seconds, minutes, hours, or days, he couldn’t tell, but he still couldn’t believe his eyes. Of course he had been hoping for this to happen, but to realise that it was real relieved him of the pressure he had felt while he was waiting for this.

He was on the list of the players who were going to play for Brazil against Colombia and Ecuador. He would still be able to play with the national team, to represent his country despite the world cup disaster.

For days, even if he tried to stay positive, there was always a part of him which was expecting to be left apart. Even if, after the match against Germany, he had apologised to Brazil, hoping that his people would one day forgive him, he still wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself.

Just by looking on the list in front of him, he felt more than lucky to still play for Brazil. He felt bad for his friends who wouldn’t be part of that game, and glad for those who were on it. 

Of course, he hadn’t been surprised to see Neymar’s name, after all, he was the star of Brazilian football, and what had happened wasn’t his fault. David was glad he could already play again, despite his injury. The team needed him, they couldn’t deny it, not after what happened when they had to play without him.

Now, he regretted that they had brought his jersey to the game against Germany. They wanted to play this game in his honour, after he had been hurt during the game against Colombia, but in the end, they had just managed to make fools of themselves.

When he had seen that Oscar’s name was on that list, too, he had felt relieved for his teamate. Years of playing together in Chelsea had created strong bonds of friendship between them, and after all, of all the players who had been in the match against Germany, he was the one who deserved to stay in the national team the most, as he was the one who had score that goal of honour, the goal they had all been waiting for.

But this thought made David feel bitter, because he remembered quite well what Oscar had told him, just after that fateful game, when they were alone in the locker room. What the world didn’t know, and made the game even more painful for Oscar. He could still hear his shaking, broken voice, after he had thanked him for doing that, for saving what little pride they hadn’t already lost.

-You shouldn’t thank me. No one should. I-I had to do it...I needed to do it, I-I needed to score that goal for Neymar, because if I hadn’t , I would have never been able to look at him again without feeling ashamed. Had he sobbed.

And David had stopped talking, because he didn’t know what to say, so he had just hugged his friend, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He didn’t know if it was because they played in the same club before, but Oscar’s feelings seemed to be so obvious for him that he didn’t get how Neymar could be so blind about it.

But all of this was in the past, and he had to let the past behind. That had been his mantra since that day. He hadn’t talk about that conversation with Oscar after that, because he knew that Oscar regretted telling him that, he could feel it. It was clear that if Oscar had been able go back in time, he would have kept it a secret.

However, what hurt David the most was to see that Bernard would not be playing for Brazil anymore. He hoped that it would only be for these two games, because, as he had not been afraid to said quite often, the younger player was like a little brother to him. But he was still young, and David tried to stay positive and to think that he would still have the chance to play for the Seleção again one day.

Yet, he still thought that if he had been a better captain, none of this would have happened and Bernard would still be playing with him. He already knew he was going to miss laughing with his friend.

But even that and the bad memories he had just remembered couldn’t come over the joy he felt for being soon on the field again with his national team. He just couldn’t wait for the 5th of September and the game against Colombia. He just wanted to make his people happy, to give Brazil a reason to smile again. He would do his best to prove that their new manager hadn’t done a mistake by letting him play for the national team

Yet, a part of him was looking forward to that match for a complete different reason. A reason which was 23 years old, Colombian, currently played for Real Madrid and was, in David’s opinion, the most beautiful person he had ever met. But of course, he would never say that part outloud.

It still didn’t change the fact that since the world cup, his thoughts kept coming back to James Rodriguez. To how beautiful his smile was, to how skilled he was at football, to how heartbroken it had been to see him cry and to know that it was him who was responsible for his sadness, and to how good it had been holding him in his arms and comforting him. 

At first, he had thought that those feelings would fade with the time, that it was just a crush, but he had been proved wrong. Day after day, what he felt for James kept becoming stronger, and it hurt him, because how could James feel the same for him when they barely knew each other?

This was what cold, cruel logic told him, but he wasn’t the kind of man who lost hope that easily, and he thought that even though probabilities were against him, against them, he still had a chance, no matter how small it was. 

He always caught himself smiling stupidly each time he saw James on TV or in the pages of a magazine, and he kept following the young Colombian’s twitter. He had stopped long ago to try to deny his own feelings. 

He just tried to live his life the way he had always had, being the same cheerful and outgoing person he had always been, while secretly whishing that, one day, something would happen between him and James.

So now, he had to keep calm, even though his heart began to beat faster every time he thought that he was going to see James again, to be close to him. And it was, of course, easier said than done. 

So he just closed to computer, determined to focus on his training with PSG, and not on James Rodriguez, because he needs to be ready for that match.

But a few days later, during training, he soon realised that this resolution was just like the kind people always took at New Year. The kind you never kept.

At first, he had really believed he could do it, but now, most of the time, images of young, cute James were clouding his mind, and it was a miracle that no one had realised yet just how lost in his thoughts he was most of the time, especially the coach and his teamates.

And if they did, he would have to find an excuse, because he couldn’t say the truth in front of everyone. Finally, maybe he should fear that game against Colombia, because he couldn’t see himself explaining to Dunga or to Neymar that he had let James pass when he was near the Brazilian’s net just because he was too busy staring at him, and if David kept acting and thinking this way, this was definitely what was going to happen.

Think about something else, he kept telling himself.

\----------------------------------

Little did he know that over a thousand kilometers away, the object of his desire was having the same kind of thoughts towards him, even if he managed to deal with it better than David.

James had accepted that he had fallen for David from the very moment the taller man had decided to take care of him after his team had lost. He was just too kind for James to resist to his charm.

However, he didn’t feel as bad as David, because he thought that destiny had already brought so much for him in so little time that he it seemed that asking for David to love him right away would have been a little too much, and he didn’t want to tempt his fate. 

After all, being the best scorer of the world cup and being able to play with Real Madrid with his idol, Cristiano Ronaldo, only looked like a dream for him a few months ago. And now, it was all part of his reality.

He could wait for David a little longer; and after all, they would probably meet again, during matches with their club and with their national team. The match between Brazil and Colombia in September looked like a gift to him, a chance to see David one more time, even if he didn’t get the chance to talk to him at all. It already represented a lot for him.

He didn’t really have too much time to deal with his feelings for David, after all, training with Real Madrid to get better all the time and finding the time to take care of his daughter, Salomé,was already enough to fill his days.

The moment when he missed David the most was when he finally could get some sleep and went to bed alone. Before falling asleep, he always thought of how great it would be to share his bed with the Brazilian, to be held in his arms when he would come back tired from training.

But then he told himself that he first had to get to know him better, because he was lucid and knew that fairy tales didn’t exist, even though what he had lived until then could look like one. He wasn’t naïve enough to believe that David would come to him one day, confessing that he loved him. It would have been too easy.

But he was definitely counting the days before the match against Brazil. Of course, he would do everything he could to make his country proud of him and of the team. It was the game, someone had to lose. What happened outside of the field, however, he hoped, would be different.

After all, David had already proved to him that even if he was part of a rival team, he could still see him as a friend. And in James’eyes, just being David’s friend already meant so much that he didn’t want to risk to lose that. Maybe later, when they would knew each other better, and then he wouldn’t fear that much that David would run away from him.

But none of that kept him from thinking that he was reacting just like a teenager falling in love for the first time and who needed advice, but couldn’t ask anyone about it, and he hated that feeling.

\----------------------------------

Back in Paris, even though David’s feelings took a big place in his mind, the defender had managed to reconcentrate on the games and on the training. Even though he was new to the team, it hadn’t take long for him to feel as home, his happy and outgoing personality helping him a lot to get along with his teamates.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t that strong, and had only tried to think less about James when Laurent Blanc, his coach, had asked him if he was sick or something, but it felt better to think that he had do it because of his strength of mind, and not because he felt like a kid caught red-handed while sleeping in class.

Just after his training ended, while he was on his way back to his appartment, he recieved a call from the person he had missed the most from his former club. That brightened his day, too. He always liked talking with Oscar.

-Hello, David. How are you? And how are things going in PSG? His friend asked.

David knew that even if at first, Oscar had been a little angry at him for leaving Chelsea, he had finaly understood his choice. He had had to admit that if he someone had given him the same opportunity, if would have done the same as David.

He still had said to David that the club wouldn’t be the same anymore without him. Football was a great sport, and they lived for it, but the transfer windows were always heart breaking; it was hard to leave everything you knew, the place where you lived, your friends, but this was how this world worked, and they had to do it if they wanted to have a great career. 

-Oh, well, I’m doing fine in here. The team his great, the city is too. Even though the weather isn’t really better than in London, if you want to know everything. What about you ? He answered.

As if the clouds had been listening to what he was saying, it began to rain. He had missed an occasion to shut up. As usual, whispered a voice in his head. Because he couldn’t deny that he was the kind of man who talked first, and thought after. Well, maybe it was better that way, because if he had thought too much, he may have stayed silent most of the time.

And at least, he hadn’t answered that he would definitely feel better if he could get James Rodriguez out of his mind or, even better, if the young Colombian could be his. 

But first, what he felt for James had to stay secret – not that he didn’t trust his friends, but he knew quite well that after a victory, after everyone partied and, more often than not, got a little drunk, some things which should have stayed secret were revealed, and he also knew just how fast a rumor could travel, and he didn’t want James to learn what he felt for him from someone David didn’t even know- and secondly, he didn’t want to bother Oscar with his sentimental problems.

-I’m doing quite well too. I guess that you already know that we are going to play together against Colombia and Ecuador. Oscar continued.

No, not at all. It wasn’t as if it had been the only thing he had been thinking about since he had that list in front of his eyes, or as if he was going to play against he man who now owned his heart.

-Of course. I’m glad we could come back to the national team, even though you deserved it more than me. I mean, at least you managed to score that goal. He said, without thinking much further. Just a second after saying those words, he told himself that he shouldn’t have made Oscar remember it.

-Well, that’s more or less what I needed to talk about. When we will all meet again, do you think that Neymar will be mad at me? I mean, I know that back then he supported us, but time has passed, and I am afraid that after thinking it through, he’ll hate us, hate me for losing. Oscar confessed.

David sighed, quietly enough for Oscar not to hear him. So this was what it was really about. Neymar, of course. Well, he guessed that he had to deal with this kind of situation, as he was kinda the big brother of the whole Brazilian team.

And during those friendly games, he would have to play this role even more than usual, as Thiago would not come with them because of his injury.

-Oscar, this is in the past. You know it, I know it, and I am convinced that Neymar knows it too. What matters now is to play great games in september. We can’t change what’s already done, you shouldn’t hurt yourself with that. He said, a little louder than before to cover the sound of the rain.

He definitely lost his hopes of getting home without getting completely soaked. He could already feel his wet curls sticking to his neck.

-But how do you do to stop thinking about it? How can you forget? I wished i could do it, but I just can’t, and...Oh, damn it, I’m just too afraid to play for Brazil again. What if the same thing happens against Colombia? What if we fail again? Oscar worried.

If they failed, David hoped that James would comfort him as he had comforted the boy before. But he wasn’t that sure that this answer would reassure Oscar. He wished he was in London, with his friend, to be able to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Talking through the phone definitely wasn’t the same.

-Of course I thought about it, just like everyone else. At first, we couldn’t really escape from it, it was everywhere, in the TV, in the newspaper. But we can’t keep replaying again and again the games against Germany and Netherlands in our minds, Oscar. It’s just going to make us crazy. All we can do is give our best to have new, better memories. He replied, trying in a way to convince himself.

But he made sure to sound sure of himself, because he knew, he could feel that if no one helped him, Oscar was going to break, and he just couldn’t let this happen.

-But are you sure that Neymar will not blame us for what happened? He led us to the semi-final, and after he was hurt, we just ruined everything, and I was the one who was supposed to score in his place, and I just kept making mistakes. Oscar whispered, so quietly that David had a hard time hearing him. The rain wasn’t helping, either.

Damn, if he had known just how guilty Oscar felt, he would have talked with him way sooner. However, he didn’t know how to react to Oscar’s feelings for Neymar. Of course, he knew just how it felt to decieve the hopes of his country, but he was convinced that even though the hurt was almost unbearable, it was nothing compared with disappointing the man you loved.

-You weren’t alone, Oscar, we were a team, and we fell as a team. And now it’s as a team that we’re going to come back. I don’t think that Neymar would be stupid enough not to understand this and keep being angry at us. We have to work together to make things better, now. He assured.

Even though he is stupid enough not to see that you love him. David added silently for himself.

-I hope you’re right, David, I really do. Well, see you for that game, then. I’ll try to stay calm and not think about it too much. I just want everyone to forgive me. I still don’t know how I am going to face Neymar, though. And that game against Colombia won’t be easy, i mean, James Rodriguez is really a great player. Oscar said.

At those words, David began to blush, thinking about the skilled Colombian player, and he was glad that Oscar couldn’t see him right then. He tried not to get lost in his thoughts, but wasn’t really succesful.

-David? Are you still there? Oscar asked, making him come back to reality.

-Yes, sorry, I couldn’t hear you anymore. I think it’s because it’s raining in Paris. David explained, a little ashamed of using this excuse, but he didn’t want to let Oscar see just how the mention of James Rodriguez could trouble him.

-Okay, I’m going to let you then. See you later. Oscar finally said, before hanging up the phone before David could say something to stop him. He hated knowing that his friend felt bad and was probably alone. If he had had the time, he would have told him to hang out with one of his Chelsea teamate to think of something else.

Now the rain was falling even harder than before, french weather be damned. It hurt him to see just how much Neymar’s opinion was important for Oscar, and just how oblivious Neymar was about it all. What could he do to help his friend?


	2. Confessions

In another country, the sun was shining bright, but it didn’t really help James to feel better. Despite what he had been thinking at first, he definitely thought that he needed to talk to someone, because he couldn’t keep all that he was feeling to himself any longer.

He needed to talk about it with someone, anyone, because right now, he didn’t know how he could play that match against Brazil without blushing and looking at David all the time.

God, he hated the way that his feelings controled him, when it should have been the other way around. Logic told him that it was stupid to be in love with a man he had only seen a few times, and who probably didn’t care that much about him. Well, too bad that love wasn’t a logical thing to begin with.

But of course, he had to find someone to talk with who wouldn’t make fun of him – even though he admitted that his situation looked ridiculous, even to him- and who might be able to help him.

Of course, it was embarassing, to tell all that to someone –even though he was decided to explain his situation whitout mentionning David’s name, he wasn’t going to risk so much-but he knew he had to do it before it had an impact on his football career.

The only problem, which was pretty big, was that he didn’t really know anyone that well in Madrid, as he just arrived a month ago. Arriving at a new club, where the expectations were more important than what he had known before, facing new feelings he never imagined he would know and all that while taking care of his daughter, it was too much for him to handle alone, even though he kept telling himself that he could do it, that it wasn’t that hard.

In the end, he decided to do what he had first promised himself not to do when he had thought about all the options that he had, which meant asking the man he admired the most, Cristiano Ronaldo, to help him, no matter how stupid he would sound while explaining his situation.

And so, just after a training, he decided to do just that, before thinking too much about it, telling himself that he wasn’t a coward, and that he wouldn’t run away.

He found the courage to talk, but with each word which left his lips, he just wanted to go hide somewhere no one would ever find him again. It might have sounded weird, but it was easiest for him to play in front of millions of people, with all their hopes on his shoulders, than to do this.

At the end of his speech, he really wanted to disappear into the ground, but it also felt relieving to have let it all out. Cristiano looked at him, before sighing:

-I’m sorry to tell you that, but I can’t really help you.

Well, at least it was clear. James thought, biting his lip. Cristiano saw the disappointment in his eyes, and he quickly added:

-It’s not that I don’t want to, I understand that it must be hard for you, it’s just that I’m not the person who can give good advice on something like this. He explained.

James had been waiting for some answers, but now, he felt even more confused than before. What the hell did Cristiano mean, and why was his answer so mysterious? He noticed that the older man wasn’t really looking at him, but at something behind him. 

Out of instinct, James turned around to see what he was looking at, but all he saw was Fabio Coentrão who was finishing his training.

It took him a minute to realise what Cristiano’s words and the way the Portuguese was looking at Fabio meant. When he realised what he had been doing, Cristiano quickly took his eyes off the defender, but it was clear that James had understood why he was looking at him.

James felt bad ; after playing with him in Real Madrid, Cristiano now wasn’t only a model for him, but also a friend, and he didn’t want to hurt his friend by discovering something he had surely hidden for years. Of course, he James had soon learnt that Fabio and Cristiano were really close friends, but he never imagined what the truth was.

-Yes, I understand. He simply said, suddenly realising that what he found out only made his admiration for Cristiano grew stronger.

He didn’t think that he could have managed to stay in the same team as David without telling him how he felt. It made his own pain feel just so superficial, next to what Cristiano had to endure every day, and he felt even more stupid than before.

Their conversations felt so awkward now that none of them really knew what to say. When Cristiano was finaly going to talk, his eyes grew wide with panick and worry, and before James understood what was happening, Cristiano rushed to Fabio’s side. The defender had fell to the ground and he was holding his left knee, his face twisted in pain.

The medical staff quicly went to take Fabio, letting Cristiano worried about his friend, completely lost. It felt hard, not being able to help the person he cared for, to feel so helpless.

It made him remember when Fabio had been hurt during the world cup. No matter how many things Cristiano possesed, or how famous he was, he still couldn’t do anything to protect Fabio from all this hurt, and it was driving him mad.

-Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s going to be alright. James told him, trying to comfort his friend. Of course, he couldn’t be so sure of that, but he thought that Cristiano needed someone to say it to him.

-I don’t know who you love, and I don’t want to know it, but if you really want my advice, if there is a chance that he might love you, don’t hesitate. Be stronger and have more courage than I did, or you will regret it. Cristiano let out.

\--------------------------------

 

All that Oscar had told David made him worry for his friend. For how much longer was he going to hurt himself because of his love for Neymar? David just couldn’t support seeing him like that anymore.

Maybe if he had been at home, in a good mood, he would have thought a little more before doing anything, but right now he was in the middle of a storm, – well, maybe not really a storm, but it wasn’t getting any better-he had been struggling with his feelings for more than a month, and he was worried for his friend.

So even if a little voice- his conscience, maybe- told him that it wasn’t his role to do this, that it wasn’t his business, he made it shut up. Oscar was his friend, his teamate, and it definitely was his business not to let him suffer.

So he took his phone again and went through the list of his contacts, and began making a call.

-Hello, it’s David Luiz. He said, trying to hide the wrath he was feeling.

-Hi, David! What do you want ? I don’t have much time, I’ve still got some training to do. Answered Neymar’s cheerful voice, in contrast with just how broken Oscar’s voice had sounded earlier.

Of course, because in Barcelona they almost always had sun, and not rain all the time. Even though it wasn’t Neymar’s fault, David still thought that it was unfair.

-I just want you to take your responsibilities. He announced, his voice harsher than he had wanted it to be at first.

-About what? Asked Neymar, clueless.

Damn it, the kid was really oblivious about it all. They were lucky he played football better than he read other people’s feelings.

-About Oscar. Listen, Neymar, you’re my friend, but he is too, and I just can’t watch him being hurt in front of me anymore. He answered.

Neymar moved away from his Barcelona teamates, already knowing that this conversation was definitely going to be complicated. He had rarely heard David being like this. He was more used to hear his friend joking, which made him think that something really serious had happened to anger David like that.

-What have I done? Neymar exclaimed.

David took his face in his hands. It was going to be even harder than what he had expected.

-Oh, you’ve done nothing, and it is the problem. I’m going to make it clear for you; Oscar is in love with you, he’s been for years, and right now he is feeling guilty about what happened during the world cup, he’s sure that we lost because of him, and he believes that you’re going to hate him for it. David began.

-What? I...

-No, I don’t want to know if you feel something for him or not. But if you do, say it to him, and if you don’t, just make it clear that he’s just going to be your friend, and nothing more. Don’t make him wait for you forever. He doesn’t deserve it. And no matter what you decide, you’d better tell him that what happened wasn’t his fault. David said, not listening to what Neymar had to say.

-But he is in London and I am in Barcelona...He objected.

-I don’t care. Do something. David replied before hanging up the call.

He finally arrived at his appartment, and the moment he was protected of the rain, he realised that he should have been a little less hard with Neymar. But what was done was done he couldn’t go back in the past. And if he could, he would do it to change the issue of that game against Germany.

He just hoped that Oscar wouldn’t find out that he had been messing with his love life, even if he had good intentions. Maybe he should have listened to his conscience, after all.

He realised how cold he felt, and he went to take a warm shower, which was much better than the rain under which he had been a moment earlier. For a moment, he even forgot about his problems. 

He wished with all his heart that things would turn out good for Oscar, and that he hadn’t made a mistake by calling Neymar. But he decided to go to sleep and to stop thinking about all of this until the next morning.

\-------------------------------

The next morning, all of the players of the Real Madrid were worried about Fabio, as they went to visit him in the hospital. James tried to do his best to support Cristiano. When they arrived in Fabio’s room, they all noticed the defeated look on Fabio’s face, which didn’t reassure them.

Cristiano was the first to enter the room, and he sat in the chair next to Fabio’s bed, and all his other teamates let him do so. Everyone knew how close they were. In fact, most of them, except James as he was new in Real Madrid, were wondering how long it would take them to realise that they were meant for each other.

-How are you feeling? He gently asked him, and he had to use all his willpower not to hug Fabio in that moment, not to tell him just how sorry he was for what had happened to him.

-Well, it hurts less than yesterday, but I’ve got bad news for you, guys. I twisted my knee, so I won’t be able to play for a while. I still don’t know how long it will last, the doctors are not sure yet. He explained, without looking at any of them, feeling ashamed to be useless for the team.

Of course, it was a big shock for the whole team, who had hoped that his injury wouldn’t be that serious. They knew that it was really hard for a player not to be able to play; after all, most of them had alreay gone through this at least once in their life.

Each of his teamates tried to reassure Fabio, telling him that they were sure that it wouldn’t last for too long, but the light in the eyes of the defender seemed to have died. When they had to leave, Cristiano got the permission of the coach to stay with Fabio a little longer.

James hated to see Fabio and Cristiano like that. Of course, he hadn’t been in Real Madrid for long, but to him they were his teamates, his family, and no one liked to see members of his family suffer like that.

Cristiano’s words were still resonating in his mind. He still couldn’t believe them. “Be stronger and have more courage than I did”. It sounded so strange for him, as James had always thought that Cristiano was one of the strongest persons in the world, but now he understood that when he was far from the field and the cameras, his idol was still a man who had trouble dealing with his feelings, just like everyone else on this planet.

.But how would he know if he had a chance with David or not? Maybe he should just try to talk with him after that game against Brazil. Not to tell him what he felt, of course, but at least to get to know him better. He wouldn’t get anything if he didn’t take some risks

\---------------------------

 

Now alone with him in Fabio’s room, Cristiano didn’t know how to help his friend. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but he didn’t want to lie to him.

-Please, tell me if I can do something to help you. He whispered, fighting against himself not to take Fabio’s hand in his own.

He was Fabio’s friend, and he would act as such. Nothing less, of course, but also nothing more, despite how much he wanted it.

But he couldn’t take the risk to ruin their friendship, especially now that Fabio needed him more than usual. But he always feared to break the limits he had fixed to himself.

-Don’t worry so much about me, Cris. I’ve already been through worse. You don’t have to stay here with me. You surely have some training to do, with the others. You shouldn’t waste your time with me. Fabio told him

-I’m not here because I have to, but because I want to. I’m your friend, and that’s what friends do, right? Cristiano replied, smiling weakly.

-But you still have got better things to do than being here. You’ve got to prepare for the competitions. La liga, the champions league...That’s more important. His friend said.

No, he couldn’t kiss him to make him shut up, even if Fabio was saying those things which didn’t make sense at all to Cristiano. Of course he wanted to win titles with the Real Madrid, but his friend health and well-being was more important for him.

-Anyway, I’m sure you already know what’s wrong with me. Fabio whispered, so quietly that he almost didn’t hear him.

-It reminds you of what happened during the world cup, and the match against Germany, right? He asked, and he saw immediately in Fabio’s eyes that he was right.

-I was afraid that it would happen again. What if I keep being hurt, and can’t go back to play with the team? I don’t know what I would do. He admitted.

-It won’t happen. I’m sure that soon enough you’ll be playing again. I want to win those tittles with you, you know. By the way, we care about you because of who you are, not only because you are good at football, okay? 

-Yes. Fabio said, feeling better than before. Despite how many time had passed, he still had a hard time realising just how lucky he was to play with Cristiano in Real Madrid and in the Portuguese national team.


	3. From Paris to Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter, I'll try to post the last one Friday.

When he woke up, David felt just as tired as when he had went to bed, and he wanted to kill his alarm clock. He hadn’t slept well at all. He had spent half of the night dreaming of James Rodriguez, seeing the young colombian from afar but never being able to reach him, and during the other half, it had been Oscar’s turn to haunt him. 

He had seen his teamate shouting at him, telling him that he hated him for telling Neymar what he felt for him, because Neymar had told him that he hated him for what happened during the world cup and that he found him disgusting, and didn’t want to talk with him ever again.

Would it had been too much to ask for a dreamless, restful sleep?

He went out of his bed and got dressed, ready for training. Something was weird, but he couldn’t get what it was. He made himself breakfast, and that’s when he understood the mistake he had made.

He didn’t have training today; it was his day-off, but he had forgotten to stop his alarm before going to sleep. Even though he was tired, he didn’t want to go back to sleep now that he was awake. So he decided to do something he had planned when he had seen that famous list: call Bernard to know if he was alright.

It wasn’t the only reason he was worried for his friend. Bernard played at the Chakhtar Donetsk, in Ukraine, and everything he saw on the news didn’t reassure him.

Bernard didn’t answer at first, and David feared that he wouldn’t be able to talk to him, but as his phone was going to stop ringing, he finally heard his friend’s voice.

-Hello David.

-Hello, Bernard. How are you? He asked.

-You do realise that it is not really the best moment to ask me that, right? His friend replied, but thanks to his playful tone, David could tell that even though being left apart of the selction had to be hard for him, he wasn’t broken either.

-Yes, but someone needs to take care of you. David pointed out.

-Then I have another question for you: you do realise that I am not a child and that I can take care of myself? Bernard stated.

It wasn’t hard for David to imagine his friend pouting. It was a shame they only could see each other when they played for their national team.

-Well, the last time I checked, you still had to sleep with a teddy bear, so I’m not so sure. He joked, and he could hear Bernard laughing.

-No, seriously, David, I’m fine, don’t worry. I can’t say that I’m happy, of course, but I’ll deal with it. After all, someone had to pay for what happened. And I’m still young, I may be part of the Seleção again one day. It would have been worse if it had happened to you. I mean, you’re so old that you will move to a retirement home soon, no? His friend declared.

It was in times like those that David thought that he was surrounded by weird people. His friend who were going to play for Brazil again was afraid, and made him worry, and the one who wasn’t joked and made fun of him. He couldn’t find the logic in this.

-I can’t believe you’re so ungrateful! After everything I’ve done for you! David replied, over doing it.

-Sorry, but I don’t remember you doing anything for me. Bernard said, and soon enough, both of them were laughing.

-I see that you’re doing well, so I’m going to let you. Don’t hesitate to call me again if you need to talk about anything. Thank you for cheering me up. David said.

-Okay, goodbye. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m not here. Bernard teased him before ending the call.

All of this made David feel way better than when he had wake up, as he had forgotten about his nightmares. He looked through his window to discover that the rain had stopped during the night, and he decided to go out and spend some time in Paris. After all, one of the main reasons why he decided to join PSG was because he loved this city.

He loved spending time with his friends, but sometimes it felt good for him to just walk alone in Paris. He thought that even after staying there for years, he would still be impressed by the beauty of this place.

He just tried not to worry too much about what he had said to Neymar, hoping that everything would end right. But after talking to Bernard, he was feeling more optimistic, and believed that yes, things could still be right, no matter what happened before.

 

A few days later, he had a call from Neymar. David prayed that things hadn’t go wrong with Oscar, he would never forgive himself if he had ruined the friendship between those two. He answered, hoping that he wouldn’t have to deal with new problems.

-Hello, David. How are you? Neymar greeted him.

Well, at least Neymar’s voice was the same as usual, so he figured that nothing too serious had happened.

-Fine and you? Did you talk to Oscar? David asked right away. If he would have to deal with his friend’s broken heart, he’d rather know it soon.

He heard Neymar sighed, before telling him:

-Not yet. I mean, I need some time to think about it all, and it’s not like you really took the time to talk with me about it the other day. I have to decide what I will tell him before running to London.

Yes, David had to admit that he sould have been less harsh to Neymar. No in fact, he shouldn’t have made this call at all.

-Sorry, I was in a bad mood, though it’s not really an excuse for treating you like I did. I’m just worried about Oscar, you know. He explained.

-I’d like not to talk too much about that. Just..let me think about it, okay? In fact, I wanted to ask you something. I’m going to throw a party tomorow in Barcelona, and well, It would be great if you could come.

David first thought that Neymar was kidding him. He couldn’t be serious, right? He didn’t try to make Oscar feel better, but he took the time to throw a party? There was some things David would never understand.

-I hope you realise that I live in Paris, that I have to train with PSG and that I just can’t leave for Barcelona to go to a party without telling anyone, right? David snapped. He couldn’t believe Neymar had called him for something like this.

-Please, David. If you come, I promise that I’ll talk with Oscar. If you come by plane, it will only take you an hour and a half to come here, it’s not that long. I know it might sound selfish, but I need to change my mind before that game against Colombia. I want, for at least one night, to stop remembering what happened last time we played against them. He said.

Honestly, David didn’t want to remember it either. It had been horrible for their whole team when Neymar had been hurt, and the time when they didn’t know what would happen to him had been even worse. He remembered waiting for the ambulance with Neymar after the game with the rest of the team. They had all been worried for him.

-You won’t be alone, you know that. We’ll be there by your side. He promised

-I know, David, I know...But It’s still hard for me. I can’t forget that if my vertebrae had been broken two centimeters higher, I would have never been able to play football again, or to live a normal life. I just want to spend a night without thinking about it. Neymar told him, his voice slightly shaking.

-Alright, I’ll come. David sighed.

It hurt him too much too realise just how many scars the competition in Brazil had left on them. All the shame, all the hurt, all the disappintment, it was hard for them to cope with it. But after all he was one of the oldest players of the Brazilian team, so for him it just felt natural to take care of the others.

After Neymar explained him where he had to go in Barcelona, David told him goodbye and ended the call, before going to pack his suitcase, while thinking about the excuse he’ll tell to Laurent Blanc when he would ask him why he had missed training. What wouldn’t he do for his friends.

 

In Barcelona, Neymar smiled before putting his phone on the table on front of him. He didn’t think that it would be that easy to convince him to come to Barcelona.

-So David is coming? Oscar asked, wrapping his arms against Neymar waist and kissing his neck.

-What, you thought that I wouldn’t have been able to convince him? Come on, you should trust me more. Neymar said, amusement in his voice, before turning to face his boyfriend, winking at him.

-I never doubted you. But, are you really that afraid to play against Colombia again? Oscar asked gently.

He had heard the whole conversation, and he couldn’t help but worry about Neymar. After all, it was just normal for him to be afraid before playing against Colombia again.

-Well, I can’t say I didn’t think about it, but I can do it, don’t worry. After all, I had to find a true reason to make him come. That’s what you wanted, right? Neymar said, smirking.

Oscar’s thought went back to what David had done; telling Neymar how he felt about him. Well, he couldn’t be too angry, because Neymar was finally his, as he had dreamt soo many times, but he still felt resentful, and he was decided to make him learn to never do something like that again.

-I just think that David should learn not to get too much involved in my love life. I should have been the one to tell you how I felt. Oscar whispered before his lips met Neymar’s.

After they parted, Neymar asked again, a little puzzled about it all:

-I can understand this, but after all it’s thanks to him that we are together now, so don’t hurt him, okay? Even though I don’t think you’re the kind of person who likes to hurt others. 

Oscar smiled, a smile so innocent that he didn’t look as if he was planning something against one of his best friends. Neymar told himself to never anger his boyfriend, because he was now discovering a side of Oscar which almost frightened him.

-Oh, don’t worry, by the end of this all, he will come back to thank us, I promise. By the way, i’m going to explain to you what i am planning to do. I’m going to need your help. Oscar explained.

-Well, I never thought you could act like this, but I think I like it. Neymar said, hugging him. 

At first, David revelation had shocked him, because he had always thought that Oscar only saw him as a friend. One of his best friends, yes, but still a friend. 

But, more than anything else, it had been hurt when David had told him that Oscar thought that he hated him. On the contrary, he had felt the despair of his teamates, and all he had ever wanted was to comfort them, to make them feel better.

Truth be told, he didn’t even know if he loved Oscar or not. He loved him as a friend, of course, but was his feelings stronger than just friendship? When he had found the answer to this question, he had gone to London to tell him how he felt

And now that he was holding Oscar, who had come back to Barcelona with him, he knew that he had took the right decision.

-So, this is what we are going to do...Oscar told him

\---------------------------------

 

James didn’t really know what he was doing here. He had been dragged here by Marcelo, who had told him that it would be fun. 

He had asked if going to a party in Barcelona wasn’t some kind of betrayal when you played in Real Madrid, but his friend had told him that not only players from their main rival team in Spain were going to be there, and when he had heard David’s name, he had stopped complaining and had just followed the Brazilian.

But now, Marcelo had left him alone to go to talk with someone else, and James had lost him in the crowd. He only knew most of the people who was there only by their reputations, and it didn’t help him to feel better. 

He was glad that after Marcelo mentionned this party, Cristiano offered him to take care of Salomé. At least, he was sure that she was safe with him. He knew that it wasn’t responsible to come here when the football season just began, but he couldn’t miss a chance to see David, to try to get to know him just a little better.

He slowly realised that he was obsessed with the Brazilian defender, and even if it frightened him a little, he didn’t know what he could do about it.

The party took place in a huge villa – now he told himself that he should have asked Marcelo who it belonged to- and the music was too loud for him. He decided to go take a breath outside. He would never admit it out loud, but he was disappointed that he hadn’t seen David yet.

Just when he thought that if he stayed there, he would never find the Brazilian, and that he should go back to the party no matter if the music was killing his ears, a teamate of said Brazilian went to the terrace of the villa too.

-It’s a little too loud in there, don’t you think? Neymar asked, his smile as bright as ever.

\----------------------------------

Fabio had left the hospital, but his knee still hurt, so Cristiano had said that he could stay at his place with his daughter, Vitora, if he wanted to. So now, they were watching Vitoria and Cristiano Junior play together. 

In fact, Vitoria was telling Junior that he couldn’t play with Salomé because she was too young, and he had begun to pout, which made Cristiano and Fabio laugh. They were just adorable.

But it was time for them to go to sleep, and no matter how much the kids protested about it, they still obeyed to them. After they left, the house suddenly sounded more quiet.

-If you’re tired because of your leg, you can go to sleep, I won’t mind. Cristiano said to his friend.

They hadn’t talk too much of Fabio’s injury in front of the kids not to make them worry, but Cristiano saw that it was still tormenting his friend.

-No thank you. Actually I am feeling better, look. Fabio told him before making a few steps without limping at all, a huge smile on his face. But soon, the pain came back, and immeditely Cristiano held him in his arms and helped him to sit on the nearest chair.

-At least Vitoria didn’t see that. Fabio mumbled, looking down. He hated being injured. He felt so weak, and he had the feeling to be nothing more than a burden to all the other persons around him.

Cristiano had put his hand over Fabio’s one, trying to comfort his friend. Sometimes he really wished that everything could be as easy as playing football. On a field, he knew exactly what he had to do, but right now, he didn’t know how he should act or what he should say to make Fabio feel better.

-It’s okay, Fabio, at least you managed to walk for awhile. It might not seem important, but it shows that you’re getting better. You can’t expect it to heal too quickly, but I am sure that you will be back on the field soon enough. He tried to reasure him.

-Thank you. You were right, I think I’m going to go to sleep now.

Cristiano helped him to go to the guest bedroom, making sure that he didn’t hurt himself again. It was hard for him, to be so close to him, and yet repress his feelings. Leaving Fabio in his bed, he turned around, ready to leave him from the night, when his friend asked shyly:

-I’m sorry, Cris, but could you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.

He smiled and noded before going back to his friend’s side. There was only a few people who dared to call him Cris, and he was just so glad that Fabio was one of them. He laid down next to Fabio, not touching him, but he still could feel the warmth coming from his friend body.

The defender soon fell asleep, and a few minutes later, he hugged Cristiano’s arm, using one of the most famous football player of the world as a pillow. Of course, he didn’t mind, and even held the defender a little closer, even though he had no idea of how he would manage to fall asleep while being so close to his friend.

Fabio moved again in his sleep, his face getting nearer to Cristiano’s, and the striker couldn’t help but stare at Fabio’s lips.

He fought against himself again, but after all, it would be just one kiss, Fabio wouldn’t even now. Yes, it wasn’t right, but he needed it so much, he had loved Fabio for so long. It would only be one simple, harmless kiss.

He gave in, leaning over Fabio, putting a soft, butterfly kiss on his lips. But at the same moment, Fabio’s eyes opened slowly. Cristiano eyes were closed, so he didn’t notice it right away. 

For a moment, Fabio was shocked and didn’t know how to act, so he decided to do what his body seemed to crave for: He leaned into the kiss, welcoming Cris’ tongue in his mouth, letting him do whatever he wanted. It just felt right, and he didn’t want it to end.

They only stopped their kiss when they began to lack air. Fabio didn’t need Cristinano to talk to know that he felt guilty for kissing him without his permission; it was written all over his face. 

-I’m sorry, Fabio, I shouldn’t ha-

-Shut up and kiss me again. He ordered him.

Damn, if Cristiano had knew how Fabio would react, he would have kissed him way sooner.


	4. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> so this is the last chapter, and I'm glad I could finish it before the game between Brazil and Colombia actually took place. ;)

When he had arrived at Neymar’s party in Barcelona, David was tired because of the flight. He’d have rather sleep than partying, but now that he was here, he really didn’t have a choice right? And he didn’t forget that he was there to help his friend feel better. 

Well, technically, the party hadn’t begun yet, and Neymar greeted him, thanking him for coming. He was smiling, and David was happy to see that he had stopped thinking about when he had been injured.

David hoped that he would not only be surrounded by strangers. Neymar showed him the guestroom in which he would sleep after the party, as it would probably be too late for him to go back to Paris at the end of the party. It was situated next to Neymar’s own room. 

David left his suitcase there, telling himself that at least, he could always come back here if this party was boring.

Two hours later, he was laughing with Marcelo, and he was beginning to think that this party hadn’t been a bad idea, after all. He was glad to see his friend again, as he knew that Marcelo wouldn’t play against Colombia and Ecuador. 

But for once, they didn’t talk about football at all and just spent a good moment. It was always great to meet friends you hadn’t seen for some time. However, he had lost sight of Neymar, and he assumed that he had went to search something to drink, or had met someone with who he wanted to talk

It was very warm in there, and David began to feel thirsty too. He decided to leave his friend to find somethink to drink, but before he could do it, he felt someone grab his arm, surprising him

-David, I need to talk to you.

The Brazilian thought that he must have fallen asleep in the plane, because this couldn’t be real. James Rodriguez couldn’t be there, in front of him, asking to talk with him.

And yet, all his senses told him that no, it wasn’t a dream, and that he ‘d better not ruin this occasion to get closer to the young Colombian. He followed him, his thirst suddenly forgotten.

They went away from the crowd, in a place where the music seemed to be a little less loud. James’cheeks couldn’t have been redder, but David thought that it was because of the heat or of the alcohol.

-So, what did you want to tell me? David asked, curious.

-Is it true?

-What? David exclaimed.

Great, you couldn’t have seemed more stupid, David told himslef, wanting to bang his head against the nearest wall.

-Is it true...that you love me? James finally said. He didn’t know where he had found the strength to let those words out.

David mind went blank. This couldn’t be happening; it looked like one of those Disney’s fairytales. Could James have feelings for him? He didn’t understand why he would have asked him this otherwise. 

James took David silence for a no, and he felt his eyes fill with tears. He was such a fool for believing that it could be true, that David loved him. Now everything was ruined, because of him. He just wanted to run away.

-I’m sorry, someone must have find it funny to prank me, telling me that. I’ll go now, sorry for botheri-

He couldn’t end his sentence because David pulled him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear:

-I do, James, I love you so much. I know I shouldn’t, because I don’t even know you that well, but it’s stronger than me, I just love you.

Both of them felt like their heart was going to burst in their chest. James pulled David closer, kissing him hungrily. The Brazilian responded happily; none of them caring of the other people presents in the room.

When they realised in which position they were, they decided to move to a more discreet place. They ended up in the kitchen of the house without even remembering how they managed to get there.

David’s hands were everywhere on James’ body, and his lips were on his neck. James was moaning quietly, leaning into the taller man’s touch. He was trapped between David and a table, but he didn’t want to escape. He wanted this moment to last forever.

But, without any warning, David moved away from him, and he suddenly felt cold, without his hands on him. He wanted to feel David’s touch again

-No. I can’t do this. 

James barely managed to retain a bitter laugh. Of course, things couldn’t be so easy. But why? Why was this happening?

-We can’t do this here. I...You deserve better, James. He explained, smiling at the other man.

And if Neymar learned that we did this kind of things in his kitchen, he would kill me. He added silently.

James nodded, relieved, and David kissed him again, more slowly than before.

They spent the evening together, getting to know each other better, speaking about what they liked, about how life was in Paris and in Madrid. David did his best to be funny, because he loved the sparkle he saw in James’ eyes when the boy was laughing.

They decided to go back to the party, but when they arrived here, Marcelo told James that they had to leave. Time had passed too quickly for him and for David. But before he left, David wanted to ask something to his new boyfriend 

-James, tell me, how did you know that I loved you? I mean, I didn’t tell it to anyone.

-Well...

\---------------------------

Neymar was too busy to worry about what could be happening in his kitchen. He had left the party a little earlier to go back to his room, where Oscar was waiting for him, on his bed. He had locked the door before joining him.

Now, Oscar was naked, his eyes closed, and Neymar only had his pants on and was kissing and biting gently the junction between his neck and his shoulder, and Oscar had one of his hands burried in Neymar’s hair, slowly caressing the back of his head.

Oscar still remembered very well when he had found Neymar waiting for him at the end of his training with Chelsea, and when he had told him that he wasn’t mad at him for what had happened before.

If it had been someone else, Oscar would have thought that he only said that to make him feel better, but he could see in his eyes that he only said the truth, that he had really forgiven them all for the disaster of the world cup.

-Next time you think I am mad at you, ask me first before hurting yourself like that. Had he suggested.

Oscar had been so happy that, before thinking about what he was doing, he had hugged Neymar, glad to be relieved to all the pressure he had put on himself during the last month.

And then Neymar had told him in his ear that it wasn’t the only thing he should have told him earlier, before he kissed him.

Now everything was just perfect.

Neymar left Oscar’s shoulder, on which he had left a mark, and began to suck playfully on one of his nipples, taking his lover out of his memories. Oscar let a moan escape from his lips, and he forced his boyfriend to look at him, before kissing him with passion. Then, he nibbled Neymar’s ear, before whispering:

-Ney, I want y-

At the same moment, someone knocked on the door, ruining the moment.

-Neymar! Called David Luiz.

-And me who thought that he would be too busy with James to bother us tonight. Oscar groaned.

They tried not to make any sound, hoping that he would leave, but it didn’t work.

-Neymar, I know you’re in there, so you’d better open that fucking door. David warned him.

Neymar sighed before getting up while Oscar pulled the cover over himself, hiding his naked body. When the Barcelona player opened the door, he soon understood that David was slightly angry.

David was going to say something when he saw Oscar in Neymar’s bed.

-I thought you said that you hadn’t talked to Oscar yet. He said, confused.

-Yes, that’s right. And I may have lied about it too. He replied.

-Okay, I didn’t come here to talk about that. What did you say to James? He asked

Anyway, it wasn’t hard to see just how happy Oscar seemed to be when he looked at Neymar, and David understood that it had been a good idea to make that call. Well, eventhough he felt a little embarassed to see two of his friends like that. It wasn’t hard to see what he had stopped.

-Not a lot of things, really. I just implied that you wanted to do to him what I would have been doing to Oscar right now if you hadn’t interrupted us. With more subtle words, of course. Neymar answered.

-And if I hadn’t love him? Do you realise how you could have hurt him? David exclaimed.

Of course, everything was alright, but he remembered when James had cried after Colombia’s loss, and he didn’t want to have to see him like this ever again. And it would have happened if Oscar and Neymar had been wrong

-And what if I hadn’t love Neymar? Oscar said.

So it was about that. Well, Oscar had a point. David knew from the moment he had called Neymar that something would turn out wrong, but he hadn’t been expecting this at all.

-I know I shouldn’t have done that, but it was obvious that you loved him. David said, shrugging.

-Well, we could say the same for you. After the game against Colombia, you just couldn’t stop speaking about how great James was.

-And how good he was at football.

-And how bad you felt for him

-And how you would like to play with him one day.

-You can stop, I’ve understood what you mean. David mumbled.

After all, he didn’t really stay angry at his friends, not when , thanks to them, James had told him that he loved him, which seemed like an impossible dream just a few hours ago.

-You’ll still pay for that, one day. He warned them, but the playful tone he used showed that his revenge wouldn’t be too bad for them.

-Eh, it wasn’t my idea to begin with! Neymar protested.

When he saw Oscar smiling, David sighed, understanding that Neymar had told the truth.

-Are you still going to make us pay if we tell you we’re James is staying tonight? Neymar added.

It wasn’t as if David was still ready mad at them, and the simple idea of staying a little longer with his lover was enough to make him forget how angry he had been at first.

-Well, I’m suddenly feeling more forgiving. David told them.

So they got rid of him more easily than they had first expected. When David –finally-left, Neymar closed the door again, and he went back to Oscar’s side, pushing the cover off his body, caressing his hip. 

-So, where were we? He almost purred.

-Make me yours. Oscar begged, pulling him closer.

\--------------------------------

James was already sleeping when David knocked on the door of his hotel room, and he still was half-asleep when he opened to him.

-Sorry, I already missed you too much. David teased him before going in the room, following his lover to the bed.

He could see that the young Colombian was really tired, as he was obviously fighting to keep his eyes opened. David kissed him gently, holding him close. Despite his tiredness, James made his best to respond to his boyfriend’s advances. But David simply hugged him, showing him that they could take their time.

-I’m sorry, David, I...James tried to apologize.

-You don’t have to be sorry. I’m happy to be with you. David whispered before they both fell asleep.

 

In the morning, David was awakaned by James’ kisses. Despite what he had said to Neymar and Oscar, he now thought that telling Neymar about Oscar’s feeling had been the most brilliant idea he had ever had. Of course, it was morally questionable, but in the end, everyone was happy with it.

James and him began to make out, slowly at first, but then more passionately. They knew they wouldn’t see each other before that game between Brazil and Colombia, and they didn’t want to waste what little time they still had left together.

-Please, David, I need you. James whispered while David was busy nipping at his collarbone.

-Are you sure? David asked, not wanting to go too fast. After all, he didn’t forget that James and him had only met a month ago, and he was really to wait for him as long as he would need it if he had to. Above all, he didn’t want James to feel forced to please him.

James would have lied if he had said that he hadn’t been nervous at first, but the Brazilian was so gentle and patient that all his fears had disappeared one by one. So he nodded and locked his eyes into David’s.

James shyly caressed David’s jaw, then , becoming a little more confident, his hand went to his cheek, before his fingers began to explore David’s wild curls. He clinged to it when he felt David inside of him.

When their moans began to become too loud, threatening to wake up the whole hotel, their lips met again, keeping them silent. Their bodies were burning, covered in sweat, and their breaths had become erratic. It all became too much for them, their hips met one last time and they fell back on the bed, exhausted, trying to calm the rythm of their hearts.

They cuddled together for as long as they could, but David had to go back to France, and James to Madrid. So they got dressed together; David couldn’t stay much longer if he didn’t want to miss his flight.

-So, I guess that we’ll see each other again to celebrate Brazil’s victory over Colombia. David joked.

-Don’t count too much on that. It’s Colombia who is going to win. James replied. They both knew that no matter what they felt for each other, they would have to forget it when they’ll be on the field together.

-Goodbye. David said, kissing him one last time.

 

James only arrived in Madrid at the end of the afternoon, and he immediately went to Cristiano’s house to take his daughter. After talking with David, they had come to the conclusion that Marcelo had taken him to this party because Neymar or Oscar had asked him to do so.

After all, since the beginning, James had thought that it was weird that players from Madrid went to party in Barcelona.

After David left, he had a hard time hiding under his clothes a hickey he had left on his collarbone, but he knew that soon or enough, his teamate would find out and tease him about it.

He was surprised when he saw that Fabio was at Cristiano’s house, but he felt happy for his friends when he understood that something had happened between them. It wasn’t that hard to notice; Cristiano had been even less discreet than David with the love bite he had made on Fabio’s neck.

However, he didn’t make any remark about it, but he knew that all of their teamates wouldn’t react like that. Well, maybe it would keep them from noticingthe one David had made, or at least he hoped so.

James laughed a lot when Junior went to complain to him, saying that it wasn’t fair that Salomé was too young to play with Vitoria and him.

But he didn’t want to stay too long at Cristiano’s house. After all, the Portuguese surely wanted to spend some time alone with Fabio.

When he went back to his home, he was already missing David’s embrace. It was a good thing that this match in the United States between Brazil and Colombia would take place soon.

He needed to be by the Brazilian’s side, now that he knew that they felt the same. That game would be interesting. However, no matter how much he loved David, he hoped that this time it would be him who would comfort his lover, and not the other way around. It was the game after, all.

He just couldn’t wait to meet David again before or after the game. But for now, he had to stop dreaming and to start training, until he could go to Miami.

 

At the same moment, on his way to Paris, David was also thinking about James, about how lucky they had been to find each other. Well, finally he wasn’t waiting for September to get close to James, as he already was. He was waiting to see his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
